Relax, I'm a Dentist
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca hates the Dentist, she always had. That is until her Dentist Aubrey discovers her secret trouser snake, and ultimately changing Beca's mind on going to the Dentist forever.


If there was one thing Beca Mitchell hated more than anything else, it was going to the Dentist. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had to force her to go to the Dentist. Its not that Beca didn't care of her teeth because she did. She kept her teeth immaculate and shiny. She's had one cavity in her entire life and swore she would never go through that suffering again.

She hated the needle they poked into her gum. She hated the numbness, she hated the smell of the tooth grindings. She hated all the stuff they used to prod around in her mouth. Beca hated the Dentist and from that day on she would never get a cavity again. So, it was important to get her teeth cleaned every six months.

But this time was different. Her mother wasn't around to force her to go since she was a grown woman in a new city, so she was going to put it off. That was until her mother had called to tell her about the appointment she scheduled for her,

"Beca I scheduled your Dentist appointment for tomorrow at 4, right after work." Beca's mother said.

Beca was surprised by this, "Why? How could you schedule it? You're like across the country?"

"Becs I knew you wouldn't do it, so I had to do it for you."

"You don't know that! I'm 24 now, I can do it on my own." Beca declared.

"Well prove it. Since I won't be there to hold your hand I trust that you will go. I already had your records transferred."

Beca huffed, "Fine I guess I'll go." Beca ended the call with her mom and her stress set in, the Dentist was her nightmare.

Beca made it through work and went straight to the Dentist office her mother scheduled her for. She entered and signed in. The lady behind the desk handed her some paperwork to fill out,

"Alrighty miss Mitchell, if you'll fill out these forms we will get you back right away."

Beca smiled and sat down and started on her paperwork. It asked some basic questions such as name, address, insurance, medical history and place of employment. She silently blew through the questions, but she stopped when she came to the section labeled, 'spouse'. Beca frowned, she hasn't had a relationship let alone anyone to consider a spouse in years. She blames it on her 'special condition' down south.

It virtually eliminated all boy candidates because let's be real, how would that work? She had a few boyfriends in high school but eventually she would dump them to save herself the embarrassment. College opened a few doors for her with the occasional woman wanting to experiment, but nothing stuck. Beca pulled herself together and turned the papers in and sat back down.

She also hated waiting rooms. There was nothing soothing about it. Kids running around, sitting shoulder to shoulder with people. They either show cartoons on the tv or some dumb dental guide to proper tooth maintenance. Thank god for cellphones Beca thought as she pulled hers out and began to check around on Twitter, texted her best friend Stacie, and checked Tinder for matches. She had waited well past her scheduled time and her anxiety was building.

It only skyrocketed from there when she heard her name called. She slipped her phone in her back pocket and stood meeting the eyes of the woman who called her name. The woman was young, not much older than Beca. She was tall, had beautiful blonde hair, a blinding smile and green eyes that would cut straight through you. Beca tried her best to keep her arousal down, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Posen. How are you today?" The woman greeted ushering Beca back to her room.

"I'm good I guess Doc." Beca shrugged.

"Please, you can call me Aubrey, and you don't sound very good? Something wrong?"

Beca sat down on the chair and Aubrey sat down and slid up beside Beca, laying her back.

"No, I am I promise. I just hate the Dentist."

Aubrey put on a pouty face, "Well I promise I will be the best Dentist you ever had ok?"

Beca smiled, she believed Aubrey and let her begin her work.

"Open big for me?" Aubrey asked.

Beca did as instructed and Aubrey began cleaning.

"Wow Beca. I am impressed. Your teeth are beautiful." Aubrey beamed.

Beca mumbled through all the instruments and fingers in her mouth, "Thank you." Earning a cute giggle from Aubrey.

Beca also hated that. They always tried to hold a conversation with her and how was she supposed to reply? There's a pick, two fingers and a mirror shoved in her mouth.

Aubrey let Beca relax her jaws for a minute,

"So Beca. What do you do?"

Beca smiled, she took pride in her job,

"I am a music producer. It was my dream since I was a baby. I left Maine and went to college at Barden University in Atlanta. Then I worked in New York for two years and quit to move out here to L.A. I've only been here for a few months. Tell me about you?"

Usually Aubrey wouldn't get personal with a patient, but she really felt great and safe around Beca.

"Well I'm from Maryland originally. I came to Los Angeles 8 years ago for College and got my bachelor's degree in science. Then I was accepted into the UCLA School of Dentistry where I received my Doctoral degree in Dental Surgery. I got my license last year and I've been working here as an associate."

"Wow. I hated school for four years, couldn't imagine it for eight." Beca giggled.

"Well it was a lot of dedication. School and home really. Not much of a social life." Aubrey changed her tone to a sad one but pushed through. Beca noticed but didn't comment on it. Either way, Aubrey Posen was way out of her league.

"So, are you rested up? All we need to do now is floss and put some polish on those pearly whites." Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded and allowed Aubrey back into her mouth. Aubrey began to floss when she noticed Beca was wearing a ring on her right thumb. A heat wave flushed through the woman,

"Could this woman be single?" She thought. "She is perfect."

She kept her thoughts in her head and finished flossing and broke out the polish. She leaned in and did something Beca forgot she loved about going to the Dentist, the breast. Aubrey had her breast placed on Beca's forehead and began brushing her teeth. The feeling of rubbing into the blonde's breast made her 'little friend' break loose of his cage. Beca reached trying to keep the tent from forming. Her squirming and jitteriness alerted Aubrey,

"Beca, you need to stay still. We are almost done ok?"

Beca nodded and tried to contain the massive bulge down south.

"There we go, all done" Aubrey said standing, and then noticed the girl's hand pushing at her crotch frantically trying to hide her erection.

Aubrey's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. "It appears we aren't quite done yet." Aubrey smirked confusing an already embarrassed Beca."

Aubrey went and shut her door, locking it in the process and strutted to her desk to set Beca's papers down. She turned around facing Beca who was still lying down glaring at her. Aubrey seductively tugged her rubber gloves off one finger at a time and put her hair up in a pony tail before making her way over to Beca who was red faced and shaking.

Aubrey placed her hands on Beca's jeans. One on the button and the other on the zipper. She looked to Beca for approval and when she nodded shyly, Aubrey tugged the girl's jeans and boxers off exposing Beca's secret.

Aubrey's eyes filled with lust. She has never seen a dick that big and being on a girl was even better.

"Definitely a two hander you got here Beca." Aubrey teased while playing with the throbbing cock.

Aubrey once again looked to Beca for permission.

"May I?" Aubrey pouted.

"Please" Beca groaned back.

"You'll be ok, I'm a Dentist after all." Aubrey giggled to Beca's amusement.

Aubrey pulled out some type of lube from her drawer and began lightly stroking the girl's cock. Beca threw her head back in pleasure as her cock began to twitch in Aubrey's hands. She started to moan uncontrollably at Aubrey's soft touch, so Aubrey placed one hand over Beca's mouth as she continued to please her.

"Shhh. No no Beca, we gotta keep quiet."

Beca nodded but Aubrey never took her hand off her mouth. "Just moan into my hand if you need to." And boy did she need to. It had been years since anyone has touched her and months since she's touched herself.

Aubrey broke out into a breakneck pace. The increased speed and friction was causing Beca's cock to twitch even more. Her moans began to grow louder, and her heartrate sped up. Aubrey noticed, she wasn't ready for Beca to cum yet. She stopped her hand movement and squeezed Beca's dick.

Beca cried at the loss of movement and Aubrey began to growl,

"You'll cum when I tell you to, got it?"

Beca weakly nodded and Aubrey began to lightly stroke again, this time she leaned down and licked and sucked Beca's balls earing more moans of pleasure from Beca. Then she moved to the base of the shaft and licked up the underside and down the other. Then began stroking the shaft while she sucked the tip.

Beca couldn't handle it anymore, she began to whine for Aubrey to let her finish. Aubrey stopped her sucking and glanced up to give Beca a dirty look. Beca piped down. Aubrey supported very sexy, hungry lustful eyes. She was in the zone and on a mission. She went back to work on Beca's dick, sucking every inch she could fit in her mouth and throat. Beca was close and Aubrey knew she couldn't let her suffer any longer.

"Please Aubrey! It hurts! Please let me cum, please."

Beca's cries were music to Aubrey's ears. She stopped sucking and began stroking again building up the girl's orgasm.

"You can cum for me when I begin sucking, ok?"

"Got it." Beca said weakly. Her dick was twitching, and it began to sting, she couldn't hold it any longer.

Aubrey took Beca in her mouth deep and Beca blew her load. Aubrey was initially surprised by the force and amount of cum entering her mouth and struggled to hang on. Beca held her down though and locked her legs around Aubrey's head, it felt too good and Aubrey sucked her until she finished. Hearing Beca scream her name and moans of ultimate pleasure pleased Aubrey.

Beca finally finished and released Aubrey so she could breathe. Aubrey stood up and cleaned the cum oozing out of her mouth. She opened-up for Beca to see her mouthful and swallowed it all. Earning a grateful smile from Beca.

"Holy fuck." Beca said trying to get down from her high.

Aubrey smirked and kissed Beca on her lips. It was a kiss full of passion and love, and the two enjoyed every second.

"Didn't I tell you I would be the best Dentist you ever had?" Aubrey smirked.

Beca smiled and agreed, "That was the best I've ever had."

"Good." Aubrey smiled setting Beca up and handing the girl her paper's. "Your teeth are perfect, no cavities or anything. So, I guess I'll see you in 6 months?" Aubrey asked hoping for something different.

Beca laughed as she was pulling her pants up,

"Please. I cannot go another 6 seconds without you now. So, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

Aubrey seemed to like this answer and jotted her phone number down. "Good, you better call me tonight, so we can line up our date for this weekend."

Beca smiled, "You got it Doc." Aubrey rolled her eyes and smacked Beca's ass before she could get out of the door, "I look forward to returning the favor."

Aubrey sat back in her chair thinking about what she just did, sure it was against the company policy, but she would do that again for eternity if it meant she could be with Beca.

Beca got to her car and called her mom. She didn't answer so she left a message instead.

"Hey mom, just letting you know that I'm leaving the Dentist. You were right, I love going to the Dentist now."


End file.
